When Dreams Come True
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Based on the popular Malay book, '1001 Tafsir Mimpi' (1001 Dream Meanings), this fanfic brings all of you to wonder if dreams come true when Jon and Liz finally married on the Double Eight (8th of August)! Also as a part of the special fanfic to celebrate Odie's birthday... So, please enjoy!
1. Jon's Nightmare Fever!

Farhan Malek presents...

"When Dreams Come True!".

Hi, everyone! Did you want to know why i want to make this spiritual Garfield fanfic? Because i want to share my tradition about the 'meaning of dreams' to all of you... Well, it was an important tradition to make sure Malays can be careful in their everyday life... So now, i want to start this story:

(Translated/Source from: '1001 Tafsir Mimpi' book by PUSPAWATI/JAHABERSA):

Dream 1:

#43: If you're dreaming that you're suffering a fever attack?:

 _:It means that you'll recieve a letter from your friend or couple._

(Story):

(9:47 PM. MONDAY, AUGUST 3, 2015 in Muncie, Indiana):

One night... Jon is having a sleep after being tired from hours of drawing comics... Suddenly, he felt that his body is burning hot and...

(In the dream dimension):

Jon wakes up! And he found out that his head aches so much... Then, he touches his head... Ouch! His head was too hot and his hand almost burnt... Then, he went to the kitchen to fix his toast... But, as he stepped on the stairs... His head hurts so much and Jon fell down from the stairs... "KA-BLAM!". As he hit the floor... Garfield managed to call the 911 for ambulance help...

(In the Muncie General Hospital):

Jon was rushed to the emergency room for immediate medical healing! Minutes later... Jon finally rested in a room! Then, one doctor came and tells the patient that he has terrible fever! Jon goes shocked... But the doctor said not to worry as of the disease was not too dangerous and could be healed... Jon agreed and...

(Back in reality, 5:00 AM):

Jon waked up in fright! He felt scared of the dream last night... "It was an ultimate nightmare!", Jon said. And Garfield asks Jon, "What happened, Jon? What happened?". Jon answered, "I just experience a nightmare last night, Garfield!". And Garfield ask again, "What nightmare?". Jon tells, "In the nightmare.. I suffer a great fever and i was about to fix my breakfast... But suddenly, my head aches and i fell off the stairs! Then i waked up at a hospital! And the doctor tells me that i suffer a fever... So, what does this dream means, Garfield?". Garfield answered, "I think you're about to get a letter from your girlfriend or best friend, Jon! Because i saw one letter on the postbox just now but i don't disturb it... So, i think you should get the letter now!". Hearing Garfield's answer... Jon rushed to the postbox... Then, as said by Garfield... He found one letter and as he opened it... He reads the letter:

 _Dear Jon,_

 _How are you? I'm healthy and fine... So, what about you? I hope you're also fine too..._

 _Well, the purpose i write this letter is to say that i love you so much! I love you because you are a kind, handsome and caring man to me... Although you're sometimes failing due to your cat's plan to separate us! But, even though he hates when we have romance together because of jealousy... But actually he still loves us! Because he never threatens to kill us even if we went married... Because he don't want to be alone from us, right?_

 _Plus, about our relationship... I know that we will be a romantic wedscouple soon! After we proposed on last Eid Mubarak! Whoa... It was a great ceremony! As well as the open house because it was held on the city hall! And that we're now officially proposed! So i think we have to be married this Saturday, which is Double Eight! Which is the right date because it looks special... And it's also Odie's birthday!_

 _Finally... I hope that you can accept my plan, okay? Thank you!_

 _Your girlfriend, Liz Wilson._

Jon cheered up and he takes a bath. Then, after he wears his date outfit... He brings a bocquet of white and red roses... And he rushed to Liz's house in order to give her flowers and also to invite her for their marriage on Saturday.

-TO BE CONTINUED!-


	2. Cannot Wait For Marriage!

(Sorry for deleting the story 'PAWANA' and 'Garfield's Ultimate Musical' because i have no ideas anymore... And i hope you know my condition. Because i don't want to end up with a terrible stress, okay?)...

Chapter 2: Cannot Wait To Marry!

(At Liz's house):

As Jon reached there. He rings the doorbell. After that, Liz opened the door and she is shocked when meeting Jon. Then, she invited him to enter and discussing...

(Inside Liz's house):

Liz asks Jon, "Why did you come here?". Jon answers, "Because i want to discuss about the letter you gave me just now". Hearing Jon's answer. Liz asks again, "So did you really love me?". Hearing Liz's romantic question, Jon said, "Y... Yes, Liz! I... I really LOVE you!". Liz becomes so happy and she hugged Jon and said, "Thank you, Jon! You're still and really loving me... And i'm sorry for ever cheating with that big guy in front of you back in July 2006... Could you? Please"... And she cried on Jon's shoulders. Jon rubs Liz's back in comfort and said, "Don't worry, Liz! I have forgiven you for a long time... Just don't do it again". And Liz said, "Thank you, Jon! And... What more did you want to say about the letter i gave you just now?". Jon answered, "Actually i want to say something... Just now, i dreamed where i was suffering a severe fever... And i ended up staying at the Muncie Hospital... Then, as i wake up... I ask Garfield about the meaning of my dream and he said that there is a letter sent by you... And as i open the post box... I really saw a letter from you? So, is that true?". Hearing Jon's question, Liz answered, "Oh my goodness! Yeah, it was true, Jon! I wrote that letter because i want to invite you for our marriage... So, what do you want to say?". Jon said, "Yeah, Liz! I really wanted to marry you because you have stayed in my heart, sweetheart! So, did you want to marry me?". And he shows a red box with the black emerald ring (the ring that Sonic wants to steal so that he can become 'HyperSonic') to Liz. Seeing that ring, Liz becomes fascinated and she said, "Wow! That black emerald ring... Sure, Jon! I really wanted to marry you and so we can have children for our family!". Then, Jon answered, "YESIREEE! Thank you, Liz! And take the ring now... Because Sonic is arriving soon and he might steal our wedding ring, okay?". Hearing what Jon answered, she said, "You're welcome and okay, i will protect the ring, Jon!". And after that, they become so happy and they can't wait for their wedding this Saturday (as well as Odie's birthday party) at Persada Johor Hall in Malaysia (where the following event, which is the launch of Akim Ahmad's new album, 'Patriot' on the night after Jon/Liz's wedding), as invited by their big fan (as well as Akim Ahmad's fan), Farhan Malek... And Jon leaves Liz's house happily...

(Back at Jon's house):

Jon screams, "YAHOOO!". Garfield went shocked and asks, "Why?". Jon answered, "Liz and i are going to marry on this Saturday... As well as Odie's birthday party, at Persada Johor Hall in Malaysia, as invited by our fan, Farhan Malek!". Hearing that, Garfield also cheered up and they pack their clothes on their briefcase for their trip to Malaysia tomorrow!

(Next day: Wednesday, August 5, 2015... 8:50 AM in Muncie Airport):

Jon and Liz arrived there... And registered for their ticket. Then, as their registration accepted... They rushed to the British Airways jet that is reserved for them, where a Garfield and Odie was already there (in a big cage at the bag area in the plane) and as they entered the jet... They finally departed on 9:00 AM!

(Next day: Thursday, August 6, 2015... 4:00 AM in Kuala Lumpur International Airport):

Finally... The couple have reached Malaysia (also bringing the big cage with Garfield and Odie inside)... Then, after they registered at Arrivals... They went out of the airport and saw me (Farhan) at the reserved police car (from Bukit Aman Police Headquarters) and as they enter the car... Finally, we rushed to Johor Bahru for the wedding preparations, as well as the preparations for Odie's birthday party and also for the launch of Akim Ahmad's new album, 'Patriot!'.

-TO BE CONTINUED!- (Just now... I recieved a notification about the new chapter of 'Garfield Meets The Equestria Girls' by Christopher Spielberg while i'm writing this story... Well, thank you, Chris! And i'm promise that i'll finish the third chapter, as well as the final chapter of this story... Okay? Thank you and please enjoy!).


	3. The Happy Day!

Chapter 3: The Happy Day (NOTES: This is the final chapter and it follows the same storyline as my new Malay fanfic, "Menuju Puncak" just now... This time, it's translated to English, except lyrics because it can increase my stress when writing this final chapter with English translation):

(2:00 PM. SATURDAY, AUGUST 8, 2015 at Persada Johor, Malaysia):

Environment at the hall looks so happy. As of all locals which is Garfield fans have waited at the front lobby to wait for the black Proton Preve car that bring the future couple, Jonathan Arbuckle and Dr. Elizabeth Wilson here. Then, minutes later, the black car and some police cars arrived. And the couple, Jon and Liz, getting out of the car and with the escort of police, entering inside the hall... Seconds later, a bus that rides the British couple, Prince William and Kate Middleton. And also all 16 Akademi Fantasia 2015 students, have arrived. Then, all of the students plus the British couple, getting out of the bus and went inside the hall...

(INSIDE THE HALL):

The wedding ceremony starts... And everyone cannot wait for seeing their favourite Garfield couple, to unite as a husband and wife... Meanwhile, Akim Ahmad which have stayed in the hall since last night, also waits for the marriage process... While sitting behind the British couple, Prince William and Kate Middleton, as well as all 16 students of AF2015... As a 'True Johorean VIA' (Very Important Artist), and he also waits for the night where he can launch his latest album, 'Patriot' that he holds right now...

(4:00 PM):

Finally, as the preacher accepts Jon and Liz's marriage. Jon shows the box with the black emerald ring and asks, "Liz, will you marry me?". And Liz answers, "Yes. Jon, i really want to marry you". Finally, after Jon inserts the ring to Liz's finger. They kiss together after being told by the preacher... And the audience (even Akim Ahmad) 'aww'ed... Then, after finished kissing... Jon tells the audience that today was also his dog, Odie's birthday! After knowing that, the audience sings happy birthday to Odie... Then, the wedding transforms into Odie's birthday party... And the wedding cake also being Odie's birthday cake... Odie becomes so happy and the guests (audience) gets the chance to eat the food and drinks that is on the buffet table. Meanwhile, Garfield takes all of the food and drinks and he devoured it instantly... Much to the audiences's annoyance and Jon's embarassment. But that's no problem because it's Odie's birthday!

(8:00 PM):

Akim Ahmad cannot wait anymore. "Now, this is the great time! I have to launch my all new album now!", said Akim. Then, he takes the microphone and announces to the audience that he wants to launch his album now. Then, he takes out the album that he keeps on his bag and he launches it... Seconds later, the hall becomes bright with blue, yellow, red and white lights (as a part of Independence Season celebration). Then, the audience that he thoughts have go back home, starts to ambush the hall! And they also begs for his autograph. As well as buying his album and the poster... Then, seconds later, i arrived at the hall (after taking a ride at the Johor Bahru city with the police car) and went inside. And, as other fans... I also beg for his autograph and buyed his album. As well as the poster... And then i wished a happy marriage for Jon and Liz for being married just now. And i also wished happy birthday to Odie! Then, i invited all 16 students of AF2015 to sing 'Menuju Puncak' together as a happiness for the happy day and also to reduce their fear to face the first concert night of AF2015 on the following Sunday night...

(9:00 PM):

After we finished singing... Everyone clapped! And i thanked everyone for supporting... Finally, after that... The occasion finally ends sucessfully! Then, Jon said, "I'm so grateful because today is Odie's birthday... And finally, i and Liz successfully married! Thanks to the dream i feel recently and thank you for wishing us for a good marriage. As well as wishing Odie for a good birthday, Khan! And we also love you!". Then, i answered, "You're welcome, Jon and Liz!". Finally, we make a group hug as an appreciation for the happy day on that night... 'And they lived happily ever after!'.

-THE END!- (As a coincidence for Odie's birthday today... Christopher Spielberg decided to make three more chapters of 'Garfield Meets The Equestria Girls 2' as a dedication to Odie's birthday! Well, nice job and thanks for reading this story, Chris and all of you guys! And i'll see you again the next time soon... Thank you!).


End file.
